


Need your love

by cherrychangbin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confession, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oops, hinted at some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/cherrychangbin
Summary: “San”“I think i like san,...”





	Need your love

“san.”  
“i think i like san.”  
“i think i’ve liked him for a while now.”

wooyoung struggled to get out, the nervousness almost eating him alive, he didn’t think he could go on from there

it’s almost like someone was pressing agaisnt his vocal chords, a lump in his throat formed, it all felt too real, he couldn’t bother to try fighting it

he didn’t find the courage to continue explaining to the man sitting on the living room couch besides him, he just hoped he would understand, maybe tell him he’s dumb and move on 

but seonghwa was far too kind to just leave wooyoung hanging, he wanted to help, genuinely  
which is why he looked over at his friend, his gaze tinted with a hint of worry  
“in what way do you like him?” 

seonghwa was a bit clumsy with his words. Of course he already guessed in what way wooyoung liked san, but he wanted his friend to say it out loud, to realise, with the impact of his own words, how he was truly feeling

“I just don’t know how else to say it hyung, i like him, that’s all, it just, feels empty when he’s not there, you know?” he gulped before sighing, and started fiddling with his fingers  
“it’s just, since he kissed me during that fan event we had, i can’t stop thinking about him” he finally finished

seonghwa, looking dumbfounded, wasn’t really exactly excepting this answer.  
I mean, wasn’t it just an innocent kiss? it was on the cheek, it was pure and it lasted for what, 2 seconds? which is why he asked, as politely as possible;  
“why do you keep thinking about it?”

“because i want more, i want him to kiss me gently while holding my cheeks, or holding my waist. Maybe i want to hold him to, maybe i want to carry his chin up and kiss everywhere agaisn’t his neck, maybe the problem is i just don’t want more, i need more”  
tears were welling up in his eyes, his hands, no longer finding the force to fiddle with themselves, fell to his sides

he was brave, seonghwa thought proudly, but what goes on from there? he’s admitted it to him, but what about san, wasn’t he the one who was supposed to know?—

both of their thoughts we’re interupted by the loud sound of a backpack hitting the floor, and a door closing 

“san, you’re back from practice, how was it?” seonghwa changed his tone for a happier one, trying to distract san from the undebiable tension in the room

“wooyoung, were you crying?” his words seemed harsh, yet full of concern. His cute voice made up for it

“no, i’m okay, just answer seonghwa” he said, voice shaking, eyes shutting to try and suck back some of his tears

God, if only san didn’t make him this nervous, if only it was easier, if only san could just hug the sad out of him already

san approched the couch slowly, his steps seemed determined despite his hesitation  
he knew what he wanted to do, but was it the right thing? surely it couldn’t be  
“what if i answer seonghwa later? what if you’re more important right now?”

seonghwa laughed at the way his fellow friend worded it, again, it was clumsy, it sounded harsh, but when said with such a cute tone, who could be mad? he decided to get up and leave for san to take his place and settle besides wooyoung

After they heard the door close, they both sighed, it was almost pefect, how synchronised it was  
“tell me what’s wrong” he said, filled with worries

“me, i think, or you, i don’t know”  
he didn’t care at this point, he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he already told seonghwa anyways, the word would’ve probably gotten around at some point

“there’s nothing wrong with you, or me” he said caringly, reaching his hand out to pat the other man’s back gently, letting it lay there before noticing tears flowing out of wooyoung’s eyes

“then why do you do this to me? and why do i feel like i do when you act like this?” he mumbled between panicked breaths  
“why am i always thinking about you?”

all of san’s previous doubt left him. the hesitation he felt earlier? gone. maybe what he wanted to do was the right thing after all  
which is why, instead of communicating with his words, he approched wooyoung, hovering over him

“you like me” his voice was no longer cute  
it was cocky, and even though he wasn’t smirking, you could tell he wanted to

“and what about it” wooyoung said, insecure but curious as to where it would lead

“it’s cute, maybe it’s what i wanted to hear” san shocked himself with how confident he was being right now,   
a day ago, he wouldn’t have thought he’d confess to his best friend, not like this at least

When he noticed wooyoung’s hands reaching out to toy with themselves, san decided to break them apart and intertwine them with one of his hand instead  
he proceeded to come even closer, to close any possible gaps that could form between them,  
their foreheads were now resting agaisnt each others

he slowly took the younger man’s cheek into his unoccupied hand, and wiped the old tears off of his face, leaving a soft kiss there in the process

“stop, please just stop” wooyoung left out, feeling his knees become weak below his friend, or his crush, or his— he didn’t know what to call him anymore

“i won’t stop, not when we both like each other, not when we both want this” san said, leaving another kiss at the same spot, and leaving a second one and—

and wooyoung forcefully took a hold of hin chin, forcing it up to meet up with own lips instead  
he was tired of waiting, he needed to release some anger that was built up for way too long

san could tell, the kiss was anything but soft, it was rough, demanding, and messy  
he loved every second of it,  
wooyoung was now clinging onto san’s neck, not allowing him to get up

Not that san even wanted to, if he could, he would just stay there, in his arm’s forever, there wasn’t even an ounce of doubt about that

looking deeply into wooyoung’s eyes, san whispered softly “be mine”

it wasn’t a question, it was an obligation, an order, it sounded a little bit desperate  
but wooyoung didn’t need to answer, his actions spoke louder, the silent agreement between them was enough to close the conversation,

because they didn’t need words, not when they had their mouths, and the rest of the night in the dorms to themselves

**Author's Note:**

> JSJSJSJSJ so i don’t know how to write yet i still try, bold of me to post it but i hope it was somewhat enjoyable to some degree


End file.
